


Hiroki Hates Himself for Losing Nowaki

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] As the title says, Hiroki hates himself for losing (breaking up with) Nowaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiroki Hates Himself for Losing Nowaki

**Author's Note:**

> :12 to skip intro
> 
> Song- I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
